


Persistent

by factualgnosissayings (wishfulThoughts)



Category: Fortuna (Webcomic)
Genre: 2nd person POV, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulThoughts/pseuds/factualgnosissayings
Summary: You don't care for many things outside of work. He tries to make you care for him either way.





	Persistent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asmilemingledwithwrath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmilemingledwithwrath/gifts).



> fortunas out of homestuck so i can import these here now!  
> sorry for the extra notification this is going to give, mr. cam;

~~~~If there’s one thing you and the ‘old O-8’ have in common, it’s that you both would rather work in your labs instead of having to speak with anyone. It suits you, not having to change that part of yourself. Perhaps the others are bothered, knowing you’re just wearing a mask of their old friend, but it means nothing to you.

On the other hand.

“So, O-8. :D”

Under your face, you grit your teeth. You’re not sure why O-2 is here. You’re not sure why you have to wonder this almost everyday, without fail. You’re sure you’ve made it clear you’re meant to detest him.

He speaks to you of mundane things- or what is mundane to both of you. He doesn’t seem to care you only gruff and never truly answer him.

You decided you’d answer him, if only partially. You keep your tone sharp, even if he never flinches when you do. “Yes? -m-”

“Did you know there was a great party today? :D” He leans on his spear. “I wish you could have been there. We managed to get my tourist friend to fly. It was definitely an exciting experience. :D”

“Hm. -m-” You focus more on your experiment.

“Perhaps you would not have enjoyed it as much as I, but oh well. :D” He shrugs. “Two items may be of the same colours, but they remain as different as can be. :D”

Under your mask, you roll your eyes. “Do you have anything else to say? -m-”

“Well, how was your day? :D” Coming from him, it sounds almost insincere. “Surely you have something you’re dying to tell me. :D”

You don’t know why he bothers asking this every time. “Working. As always. Truly the most exciting event yet. -m-”

“I’m sure it is. :D” He twirls his spear around, as if getting ready to leave. Good. “My door is always open to you, you know. :D”

“I’d prefer if it was closed. -m-”

“Well-” He pauses. “See you later, O-8. :D”

You hear his footsteps subside.

All for the better.

* * *

  
Again, you hear him today, his end signature filling the air.

“There’s actually been a break out of rumors, did you know? :D” He’s taken to sitting on one of the chairs you’ve left aside.

For the most part, you’re silent.

He twirls his spear around, continuing as if you’ve said something in reply. “I tried to keep them silent, but I will admit I may fueled some of them. :D”

A pause, on his end.

“Not that they’d know. :D”

You remain silent.

“It wouldn’t hurt you to say something, O-8. :D” His gaze shifts more to you, rather than the wall. “My mask may have teeth, but as they say, it is all bark and no bite. :D”

You sigh. “You won’t shut up, will you. -m-”

There is a shrug in his voice. “My voice is the curse you will have to bear, and yours alone. :D”

“Hmph. -m-”

“If it suits you, I can always leave earlier today. I can come back tomorrow, after all. -m-”

You know what your predecessor would say.

Yet you stay silent, continuing your work.

* * *

 

You’re still not sure why you did.

You’re not sure what to say either, when O-2 comes in once more with a neatly wrapped box.

It’s only then you look up from your work. You merely stare at him, giving no response.

“It’s a gift. :D” He gestures to the box, as if it explained everything. “You know, things you get for your friends. :D”

“We are not friends. -m-” You grumble. “And I did not ask for anything, so I don’t see why you bought me this. -m-”

“Just open the box, O-8. :D” He nudges the box. “Or if you want, I can leave and come back later. You tell me what you think then. :D”

You sigh. You might as well get this over with. “Fine. Bring it here. -m-”

“Or perhaps, I could- oh. :D” He pauses, as if he didn’t expect this. “Well, alright. :D”

He takes the box from where he’s placed it and brings it to you. You’re thankful he avoids anything near your experiments, instead leaving it where you can easily retrieve it.

As you go on to open it, he adds, “Careful, it’s fragile. :D”

“I always am. -m-” You huff. You take out the wrapping, setting it aside to where you can easily dispose of it later.

Moments later, you find yourself faced with a mug. As much as you loathe to admit it, it’s a decent mug, at least. A small science joke is imprinted on it, telling you that it couldn’t believe Oxygen and Magnesium were going out.

Somewhere, you feel as if the old O-8 wouldn’t have accepted this at all. Yet it’s a decent mug, and you didn’t want to be rude.

You set it aside and huff. “Thank you, I suppose. -m-”

“Anytime. :D”

He returns to his place, resuming his habit of either watching you or chattering to you. Even as he leaves, you still don’t seem to understand.

It’s only then you realize he’s called you a friend.

Who knows why he thinks that.

* * *

O-2 is late today.

You don’t know why you’ve noticed it at all. Perhaps it’s become mere habit by this point.

The silence without his voice is almost deafening.

  
He doesn’t seem to notice either, when he walks into your lab.

“You’re late. -m-” You say flatly.

“Am I?” For a moment, his voice is a bit higher- surprised, you suppose. “Perhaps I lost track of time again. :D”

Even as he says this, he seems to be carrying a smile under his face.

“Hmph. -m-”

“Anyways, I had something I wanted to ask you about. :D”

You sigh, but you find yourself agreeing. “Make it quick. -m-”

“Obviously we’ve known each other quite a bit for the past..” He pauses. “thousand year? :D”

“Obviously. -m-” You roll your eyes.

“And became quite close during that time. :D” He nods.

You look at him now, and cross your arms. “Get to the point, O-2. -m-”

“What I’m saying is, I like you. And, I don’t know. :D” He shrugs. “Do you want to go on a date? :D”

You break into a fit of coughing.

“Oh. :D” He nearly gets out of his seat, before hesitating. “Are you okay? :D” His voice nearly trails away.

“I’m.” You cough. “Fine. -m-”

“Oh, that’s good. :D” He pauses. “It’d be most unfortunate if you were not. :D”

There’s a silence between you both.

“I’ll take that as a no, then? :D”

You don’t answer.

“No pressure. :D”

You know very well what your predecessor would say. What he would do.

O-2 shrugs at your silence, and picks up his spear. “It was a long shot anyways. Oh well. See you tommo-”

“Fine. -m-”, is what you find yourself saying.

“-row? :D” His voice is cut short by your own. He merely stares at you, before saying, “Really? You don’t have to accept just because I asked, you know-”

You huff. You know you shouldn’t, but surely a small alteration wouldn’t hurt. Surely.

“Don’t make me say it again, O-2. -m-”

“Oh. Well. :D” He coughs, as if to break the small silence, and says, “If you prefer, we could just do as we always do. I’ll just bring more gifts. :D”

You roll your eyes. “Did you not plan this far ahead? -m-”

“Maybe. :D” He shrugs.

There’s another pause before he speaks again. “I’ll see you tomorrow? :D”

“Don’t be late. -m-”

There’s a smile in his voice as he leaves. “I won’t. :D”

As you hear his footsteps fade, you wonder if this was worth breaking the act for.

You turn back to your work. You’ll simply have to see.

Perhaps it was.


End file.
